


Tout est une histoire de sexe, sauf le sexe en lui-même!

by anhelo



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger a besoin de se défouler et Nico d'oublier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout est une histoire de sexe, sauf le sexe en lui-même!

Il pensait que cela lui avait passé, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce pincement au fond de son ventre, mais voilà que cela lui reprenait, il avait bien essayé d'approcher Mirka mais celle-ci l'avait repoussé avec les jumelles et les préparations du réveillon, elle était débordée, de toutes façons ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et il le savait!

Il se trouvait à Dubaï, avec personne à portée de main pouvant l'aider, il se rendit donc dans un club discret qu'un de ses amis lui avait indiqué, situé au sous-sol d'un hôtel à côté de l'immeuble abritant son appartement.

C'était en fait un club de jazz, sombre, fréquenté presque uniquement par des européens, il fit quelques pas sur la moquette mauve, il approcha du bar et commanda un verre de whisky pur malt, à moitié assis sur un tabouret,il scanna la salle, il connaissait le rituel à effectuer lorsqu'on voulait rentrer en bonne compagnie, il alla s'installer sur une banquette à côté de l'entrée des toilettes.

Il laissa plusieurs hommes passer, ils n'étaient pas à son goût, finalement il y en eu un correspondant à ses critères, il attrapa son poignet alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de lui, le blond lui adressa un sourire, il le suivit aux toilettes, qui étaient en fait des petites pièces qu'on pouvait verrouiller, contenant un sanitaire , un lavabo et un distributeur de préservatifs.

Roger plaqua le jeune homme dos contre le mur carrelé et l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que ce dernier laissait glisser ses mains dans le jean haute couture et d'un mouvement brusque l'approcha un peu plus de lui. Roger éloigna ses lèvres des siennes et reprit bruyamment son souffle, puis il lui demanda en anglais:

-Comment tu t'appelles?  
-Appelle-moi Nic'.

Le Suisse laissa échapper un sourire.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire en français?  
-Oui, je parle la langue.

Roger lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-C'est vraiment pas important.

A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues bataillaient alors que leurs corps commençaient à réagir vivement.

-Putain! ...J'en ai envie... mais pas ici...

Nic' sortit de sa poche une carte magnétique de l'hôtel.

-Chambre 224, Il y a des caméras dans les ascenseurs, tu me rejoins dans cinq minutes?  
-D'accord.

L'inconnu laissa Roger seul dans la pièce exiguë, ce dernier s'appuya sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir, pendant de longues minutes il se demanda s'il devait rejoindre cet homme, après tout il avait une famille parfaite, mais son entrejambe douloureuse lui rappela ce qu'au plus profond de lui il voulait. Il se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage, tenta de calmer son excitation afin qu'elle soit moins visible et n'y arrivant pas, il sortit sa chemise de son pantalon afin de camoufler un peu la protubérance sous le tissu rêche.  
Ce n'est pas sans une certaine gêne qu'il parcourut la distance jusqu'aux ascenseurs, la tête baissée afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

Un petit « ding » et les portes s'ouvrirent, il pénétra dans la cabine appuya sur le bouton 2 et attendit, il pouvait encore faire demi-tour mais son esprit était déjà occupé à déshabiller mentalement l'Adonis qu'il allait retrouver.

Avec empressement il rejoignit la chambre 224, ses doigts avaient à peine touché la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, le jeune blond était magnifique en pleine lumière, il avait légèrement entrouvert sa chemise blanche, laissant apparaître une peau blanche et délicate.

Il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui, ses doigts pianotaient contre ses cuisses.

Roger passa une main derrière son cou et l'attira contre lui, à nouveau leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, c'était confus, passionné, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et parfois dérapaient. Roger le poussa jusqu'à une table de bureau qui était pas loin de la porte, avec facilité Nic' s'assit dessus, ses jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour des hanches du tennisman, l'un comme l'autre cherchaient autant que possible le contact entre leurs sexes tendus à l'extrême.

Nic' fut le plus rapide une de ses mains se faufila entre leurs corps, il tâtonna un peu avant de réussir à ouvrir le bouton puis à baisser la braguette de son futur amant, il serpenta jusqu'à son érection et la libéra de son carcan, provoquant un grognement chez son partenaire.

Avec expertise il caressa le membre érigé, mais il fut rapidement arrêté.

-Te méprends-pas...j'adore, mais si tu continues comme ça...je pourrais pas te faire toutes les choses dont j'ai envie.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Tu vas bientôt le découvrir!  
-Dans ce cas … direction la chambre!

Roger aurait pu se sentir totalement honteux, le pantalon à moitié défait, son érection à l'air libre mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le Blond entrain d'enlever sa chemise et dégrafer son jean. C'était le calme avant la tempête, il inspira profondément et poussa son cadet sur le lit, ce dernier bien que surprit arborait un sourire mutin.

-J'ai envie de toi.

Nic' s'appuya sur un coude et tendit l'autre bras pour attraper la chemise de son amant, il tira fortement sur sa prise et le fit basculer contre lui.

-Alors prends-moi!  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres!

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, une chemise vola dans la pièce, l'autre suivie peu de temps après, les dents du vainqueur de Wimbledon s'attaquèrent aux tétons déjà érigés de son partenaire, il les maltraita avec plaisir provoquant de très agréables sons chez l'abusé.

-T'es …. doué.  
-Merci, mais je le savais déjà!  
-Oh monsieur a de l’ego!

D'un coup de bassin Nic' inversa leurs positions, s'installant confortablement sur le bas-ventre du Suisse, bougeant très légèrement pour l'échauffer un peu plus.

-C'est petit ça!

Nic' prit la main du brun et la posa contre son érection et avec une moue boudeuse il lui demanda:

-Tu trouves ça si petit?

Et alors que les doigts du Suisse palpaient le renflement; il lui répondit le sourire aux lèvres:

-Absolument pas.

Mais la friction se faisait douloureuse, l'érection dénudée du tennisman était coincée entre les deux couches de vêtements, un rictus crispé s'imprima sur son visage, le blond comprit rapidement ce qui se passait, il se leva, ses mains prirent place sur la ceinture du pantalon de son futur amant, lentement il le tira vers lui, dévoilant un peu plus de peau, à mi-cuisse elle prenait une jolie couleur dorée. 

-C'est mieux mais pas encore parfait.  
-Et comme ça?

Le blond enleva sensuellement le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait.

-Rien à redire, sauf que tu es bien trop loin!

Dans tout cela il y avait un côté irréel, les lumières artificielles venant de l'extérieur se reflétaient sur les murs de la chambre, le corps du plus jeune semblait briller dans la semi-obscurité, l'espace de quelques secondes Roger pensa rêver, il avança la main et toucha la peau échauffée de son partenaire, il ne retint pas le frisson lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était bien un être fait de chair qui se tenait devant lui.

-Tu es magnifique.

Le compliment ne fit pas plaisir au blond.

-On me l'a déjà trop dit.

Il se pencha vers lui et avec violence l'embrassa.

-Et je ne suis pas là pour tes compliments.

Afin d'appuyer ses propos il pinça sans ménagement une des aréoles brunes et déjà légèrement dressée.

-Pas de traces, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
-Bien... moi tu peux m'en faire autant que tu le désires.

La remarque ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et c'est sans remord que Roger enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de l'autre homme ,alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient, laissant de désagréables traînées rouges sur la peau laiteuse.

La température de la chambre monta de quelques degrés en l'espace de peu de temps lorsque la langue de Nic' se faufila juste derrière l'oreille du sportif avant de lentement descendre jusqu'à son nombril.

Espiègle il releva les yeux et les planta dans les pupilles dilatées par le désir de son camarades,le souffle court, ce dernier arriva quand même à lui dire:

-Ne t'arrête pas … en si bon chemin.

Il reprit sa lente exploration de l'épiderme s'arrêtant parfois sur un grain de beauté ou une petite cicatrice, il descendit , ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire de nervosité lorsque son nez se retrouva plongé dans la toison brune de son pubis, ses lèvres touchaient la base de son sexe, il l'embrassa, puis y goûta plus longuement en jouant de sa langue et de ses dents.

Roger posa ses mains sur les cheveux blonds, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait vraiment, l'arrêter ou le forcer à continuer, il se laissa aller, acceptant ce que l'autre lui offrait.

Pendant de longues minutes qui parurent durer des heures, Nic' joua de ses talents, l'amenant au bord de l'assouvissement mais l'empêchant systématiquement d'y arriver en ralentissant la cadence voire en s'arrêtant net.

Avec une grâce tout féline il se releva et comme un chat qui vient de se délecter du meilleur des laits, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis il délaissa son invité et s'éclipsa dans une pièce adjacente, à peine le temps pour Roger de battre des paupières.

Il revint avec un tube et des petits emballages en aluminium, qu'il laissa tomber sur le lit. Il prit un des préservatifs l'ouvrit et le tendit à son amant, en lui disant:

-C'est non négociable!  
-Pareil pour moi!

Assis sur ses talons il regarda son aîné pincer le bout du préservatif et le dérouler lentement sur son érection, il vit un frisson parcourir son corps pendant qu'il le faisait.

Il alla s'allonger sur le ventre , la tête dans les oreillers,laissant une de ses mains se perdre sur le torse velu de son compagnon, l'invitant à prendre la direction des événements.

Roger attrapa le lubrifiant, les doigts tremblant il l'ouvrit puis le reposa sur le lit, de son corps il recouvrit celui de son cadet, avant de profiter des délices de cet être il voulait en découvrir ses points faibles, avec sa langue il traça des arabesques fantasques sur la peau pâle arrachant grognements et soupirs, pris d'une envie soudaine et surprenante, il continua son trajet jusqu'à l'anus en fit le tour avec application puis il souffla dessus provoquant un sursaut chez son amant.

Il s'empara à nouveau du tube blanc et avec empressement en enduisit ses doigts, le blond se sentant oublié jeta un regard au dessus de son épaule, ce qu'il vit dû lui plaire car il écarta légèrement les jambes et suréleva son bassin.

Le numéro un mondial sembla hypnotisé par l'image de pure luxure qui s'affichait devant ses yeux , mais un petit coup de pied sur son poignet lui rappela que le temps n'en était plus aux considérations artistiques et aux questions philosophiques. Il fallait passer à l'action et profiter de cet homme abandonné.

Le préparer ne serait pas le plus dur, il savait qu'il était loin d'être vierge, une première phalange s'avança sans problème dans le sphincter, arrachant peu de réaction au soumis, très vite il s'enfonça complètement, c'est donc sans arrière pensée qu'il enfonça un deuxième doigt, une certaine résistance se fit alors ressentir, il vit ses épaules se crisper et il devina qu'il se forçait à se détendre, à partir de ce moment-là il prit son temps, écartant doucement ses doigts, assouplissant les muscles et la chair les entourant.

-Arrête.

L'espace d'une seconde il crut qu'il ne voulait plus.

-T'es sûr?  
-Je veux le … sentir demain.

Roger haussa les épaules, après tout qui était-il pour aller contre les demandes d'un adulte consentant et sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Il se pencha vers lui, sa bouche contre une de ses oreilles et lui murmura:

-Tu devais vraiment aimer celui qui a brisé ton cœur.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que la présence du blond dans ce bar sordide était dû à un homme indélicat dont il avait eu la stupidité de tomber amoureux.

D'une main ferme il l'obligea à relever son bassin, le forçant à prendre appui sur ses mains et du genou il le fit écarter les jambes. Par mesure de précaution il rajouta une couche de lubrifiant sur le préservatif, puis il prit place derrière lui.

Il écarta les fesses du jeune homme, posa son gland contre l'anus , inspira profondément et d'un mouvement puissant le pénétra, il essaya de faire abstraction de cette sensation intoxicante d'étroitesse, des frottements plus qu'agréables et l'empala totalement, une fois logée au plus profond de lui, il s'arrêta et observa son partenaire dont les bras avaient cédé sous la force employée.

Avec abnégation, il se releva et lança un regard de défi à son « assaillant ».

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une succession de mouvements de hanche, mais l'Eden était encore loin! Nic' se releva ,collant son dos au torse de son amant, changeant les zones de frictions, Roger passa un bras autour de son torse, ses mouvements étaient moins amples, mais à la façon dont son amant tremblait et gémissait, il savait qu'il stimulait au mieux sa prostate. Le nez nichait dans les cheveux blonds, il imposait un tempo bien trop lent pour arriver à quoique ce soit, c'était à son tour de jouer avec les nerfs de son partenaire.

Puis, par surprise il se retira entièrement, provoquant un regard noir et un grognement chez Nic'.

-Sur le dos.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans résistance.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas si.........  
-Peu importe.

Les jambes écartées, les genoux pliés, le bassin légèrement basculé vers l'avant, les lèvres entrouvertes , les yeux bleus braqués sur son invité, le sexe tendu à l'extrême d'où s'écouler un peu de liquide séminale, c'était plus qu'une invitation, c'était un défi!

Et avec un plaisir certains il replongea dans cet antre, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les jambes de son amant l'enserrer lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de rythmer leurs ébats.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent puis se quittèrent, celle de Roger se dirigea ver le cou diaphane afin d'y laisser des marques de son passage, avec application il martyrisa la peau fragile et laissa pas moins de trois suçons. 

La tête complètement rejetée en arrière, le blond se laissait faire, il sentait la brûlure délicieuse des doigts serrant trop forts ses hanches, le lendemain il aurait des bleus ,mais ça lui était égal, du moment qu'il avait mal ailleurs.

Ils étaient tous les deux, au bord du black out, c'était presque palpable, les muscles de Nic' se contractaient afin de le retenir le plus possible en lui tandis que Roger s'était sensiblement relevé, et ses dents s'en prenaient à présent à ses propres lèvres, il essaya d'attraper le pénis de son compagnon, mais dans un moment de lucidité étonnant, ce dernier l'obligea à le lâcher, il ne voulait pas venir comme ça ou alors ce n'était pas nécessaire, à cet instant, ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

Une boule de feu se forma dans leur bas ventre, une véritable lame de fond, c'était surprenant, violent,, destructeur et incontrôlable, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se laisser aller. Roger se répandit dans l'enveloppe de latex, niché au plus profond de ce corps brûlant, tandis que son compagnon explosa entre leurs ventres dans un cri rauque.

A peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle que Roger quittait ce lieu accueillant, il se laissa tomber à côté de son amant d'un soir, ce dernier surfait encore sur les dernières vagues de son orgasme à voir la façon dont il tremblait.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent ou ils se regardèrent, se découvrant réellement pour la première fois et la chanson « Papa don't preach »s'échappa de la poche du pantalon du tennisman.

-Et merde!

C'était la musique que Stan' avait programmé sur son portable pour le numéro de Mirka, c'était sensé être une private joke, mais voilà Roger n'avait jamais réussi à en changer. Il se releva, s'assit au bord du lit, essaya de reprendre pied, défit le préservatif de sa verge à présent flasque, fit un nœud et le jeta dans une corbeille à papier.

-Je peux prendre une douche?

Nic' hocha la tête tout en attrapant un mouchoir sur la table de chevet.

Roger passa rapidement sous la douche en prenant garde à ne pas mouiller ses cheveux, il n'utilisa pas de savon, Mirka le sentirait de suite et poserait des questions, l'eau seule suffirait à se débarrasser des odeurs suspectes.

Pendant de longues minutes il inspecta son reflet dans le miroir cherchant la moindre trace de ce qui venait de se passer, pour son plus grand plaisir il n'en trouva aucune. Il se permit de fouiller dans la trousse de toilette de son amant et y prit sa brosse à cheveux, mais autre chose vint avec, un cordon. Après avoir tiré dessus, il comprit que c'était un pass pour un quelconque événement, curieux, il regarda de plus prés, il y avait la photo du jeune homme et en dessous s'inscrivait « Nico Rosberg, pilote » et le logo de Mercedes. 

Depuis leur rencontre, il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais il ne savait pas ou, c'était donc un pilote de F1, cela le rassura, il n'irait pas crier sur les toits qu'il venait de se faire sauter par Roger Federer et il n'aurait pas à le payer pour l'obliger à taire cette rencontre.

Il regarda un peu plus dans la trousse en cuir et y trouva une photo complètement abîmée, c'était une de ses photos prise à bout de bras, Nico souriait, à coté de lui, un autre blond, pilote lui aussi, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître par contre, tant sa renommée était plus importante et aussi parce que son départ en rallye avait fait les unes des journaux sportifs: Kimi Raikkonen. 

-C'était donc lui.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, il rangea tout et sortit de la pièce dans la chambre il commença à se rhabiller, le pilote avait ouvert la porte-fenêtre et fumait, en boxer, dans l'embrasure. Roger posa une main froide sur le bas de son dos, faisant sursauter son cadet, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit. 

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, pas de promesse à faire, peut être se reverraient-ils peut être pas...Il passa par les escaliers et pressa le pas, l'heure du bain des jumelles approchait et c'est certainement pour ça que sa femme l'avait appelé.

Alors qu'il rejoignait son appartement, le sourire aux lèvres, il se rappela de ce qu'un de ses amis disait sur le sexe, « tout est une histoire de sexe, sauf le sexe en lui même ».

En passant la porte de chez lui, il se dit que si Nico cherchait à oublier un autre homme, lui cherchait simplement à oublier sa vie, cette étiquette de gendre parfait qu'on lui avait collé et qu'il n'était pas, loin de là mais qui rassurait les publicitaires.

-Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur Rog '!

Si elle savait....


End file.
